To be a Child
by Fyliwion
Summary: Shinichi Kudo is now a 22 year old detective. He returned to his body, but only for a price. Now he must revisit everything he thought he lost, and find a way to help another victim of the BO. (RanShinichi)
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Not mine... tear

A/N: yeah yeah.. I know... technically I should at least try to work on my other stories.. or work on my essay.. but come on? Forgive me. I will get back to my other stories.. just I have to humor my muse... and my muse was killing me. So yeah. This emerged.

OoO

The woman let out a muffled scream and tried once more to kick the man who had her pinned. She flailed in his arms and then let out a louder scream as another figure approached from the front. She thrashed and struck out with a punch trying every move she could think of to get the men away from her.

He snickered, "Just give her the DAMN pill before the DAMN woman kills me will you?" yelled the thug holding her.

The other figure grinned maliciously, pried open her mouth, and forced a small pill down her throat.

Slowly, against her every instinct, the woman fell to the ground as her body erupted in pain.

OoO

Kudo Shinichi woke up with a start.

He lay in his bed looking around in horror, then let out a sigh of relief. "A dream... It was just a dream-" Looking at his clock he let out a mild curse, "8:40am? I have to be at the station by 10. Of all the-" He let out a yawn, from the lack of rest his sleep had provided him.

It had been years since another of his nightmares had plagued him, and why they decided to come back today the young detective had no idea.

At age 22 he was now one of the most highly respected detectives of the age. He was living in Tokyo alone, but had moved out of his house just after high school. As much as he loved the big maison, it had too many memories from his time as Conan.

And that damned black organization

He let out a shiver as he got dressed trying to forget the nightmare.

20 minutes later, after a shower and fully dressed he finally poured himself a cup of coffee and opened the newspaper.

The headlines made him sputter.

_Infamous Kaito KID has appeared once more in Tokyo. Last night Detective Nakamori recieved his first note in over 2 years, revealing KID will be attempting to steal the Black Night Amulet in two days. Nakamori did not have any clues onto why KID the Phantom thief has once more decided to take intrest in our city._

After his reappearance from a 8 year break a couple years ago-

Shinichi threw down the paper, "Why did Kaito come back here? Here of all places! I thought we agreed that the Black Organization had moved its main activities to the US! And of all the confounded... Why here?" Kudo smacked his head against the table, "What is this? Walk down memory lane morning? I could do without the joke thanks..."

First he woke up to a nightmare with Ran getting poisoned_... Ran- Damn I don't want to have think about her right now_. Even as he thought it the young man couldn't help but see memories of her in his mind... Her gentle smile, so rare those last few years. He shook his head trying to get the images out.  
To much had been lost getting his body back, and now it was too late to go back to the girl he had once loved-

Still loved.

_Damn... Why now?  
_ The men he worked with constantly joked with him about his "fan girls." He had thought once he'd left High School most of the women would be swayed. Instead they grew more wearisome.  
To his co-workers amusement he received letters daily from _loving _fans. At first it had been humorous to read a letter saying "Can I bear your children?" but now it had become just a reoccurring annoyance.  
Especially with no Ran to joke with him about it.

_Twice be Damned..._

No matter. The detective was known for his stance on bachelorhood, and little that any woman or man said could change that.  
And now he was dreaming about Ran.

Again.

He buried his head in his hands and just sat staring at the table.

OoO

It took him 10 minutes to build enough strength to actually put on his jacket and leave the house. Whether he liked it or not, he had a full time job and murderers wouldn't stop their work because Kudo Shinichi was having a lousy day.

Holding his third cup of caffeine, Kudo now was riding the metro to his office trying to ignore the looks from the crowd around him. This was not a morning in which Shinichi wished to flaunt his abilities. Sometimes it could be fun, but for once the detective just wished to lay in the park and relax.  
Unbidden, an old memory came to his mind. He could see a little boy pushing a little girl in a swing at a park during the spring holidays. She grinned as the little boy swung her higher and higher. Meanwhile, the little boy told her about his newest detective book he had read over Sherlock Holmes.  
Her voice was still fresh in his ear, _Silly Detective Geek._

He was pulled out of his daydreams by a tug on his pant leg.  
Shinichi looked down to see a young boy, no older then 10 grinning up at him with a thoughtful look.  
"Yes?" said Kudo, slightly disturbed by his daydreams.

"Hi! Erm.. Well.. Sorry for bothering you but.. well-" the little boy coloured and then quickly said, "AreyoureallythefamousdetectiveShinchiKudo?"  
His head not fully functioning yet the man stared at the boy, "Eh? Can you repeat that.. sorry I'm not really awake yet."

"I wanted to know if your really the famous detective Kudo Shinichi! Like the one whose just like Sherlock Holmes! You look just like him, and I wanna be a detective when I grow up." He grinned at the older man making him smile for the first time all morning.

"Yes.. as a matter of fact I am. Pleasure to meet you." he shook the little boys hand. "Let me guess" he had time enough to humor the little boy, he still had 3 stops before his exit, "Your in fourth grade? Bet you play a lot of football. Goalie? Also quite a reader! I'm taking a guess here but your one for writing right?" He winked as the little boy stared in utter amazement.

"How... how did you know? Yeah I'm goalie on our team! And I like to write... course I don't think its very good but-"

"Now don't say that!" said Shinichi grinning. "I bet your stuff's pretty good.. and with practice it'll only get better."

The little boy grinned, "Wow. Your really just like everyone says Kudo-sama! Your really the best.. thank you!" he sprinted away out the door as the train came to a stop and the detective sighed.

_I remember when I showed Ran that trick... that day at Tropical Land when-_

Damn it! Where is my brain this morning? First your dreaming in your sleep, then your standing on the training dreaming about her... and now your talking about her. Get your act together Kudo Shinichi! Now is no time to think about lost opportunities.  
He almost missed the exit, still thinking about his past.

It was a very harrowed and tired looking Shinichi that finally walked into the police station 10 minutes after 10, and looking like a thundercloud should be permanently smacked to his head.

Officer Keisyn was not so humored.

"Kudo... Where have you been? Your late, and your never late. And man boy you look like someone dragged you through the street to get here. Well that doesn't matter. There's been a murder-"

"When isn't there a murder-" mumbled a annoyed Kudo.

"As I was saying. There has been a murder near the old harbor. Its quite unique at that. For some reason they can't figure out why the man died."  
"And let me guess... you want me to go down and take a look."

"Thats why we hired you Kudo."

"I know.. its just-" he yawned, "So early... fine. I'll take a cab." Without even going in another step the boy turned around walked out and found himself half way to the harbor.

OoOoO

Soccer not American football

If I get any of the honorifics wrong.. I'm sorry. I will be using them sparsely.. usually just dealing with the kids (It adds more in my opinion but frankly I'm not that well versed in Japanese where if I use them fluently it'll be spread out). Sorry if that bothers you... its just my preference. And I will be using the Japanese names throughout...


	2. Children

AN: Oh my I had no idea I'd get all these reviews blush Thank you so much. This chappy's a bit longer (okies double) and I'll try to update sooner. I'll see if I can't get something in before the fourth but I'm not promising (because then I'm going out of town for my b-day on the sixth of feb giggles happily)) I'll try to get it up tho.

Disclaimer: sighs Sure no one wants to give me Shinichi for my b-day? Guess not.. oh well.

Chapter 2: Children

The taxi finally arrived at the harbor. Fully awake and adrenaline pumping for the new case Shinichi Kudo sat restlessly in the back seat. Thankfully the crime scene was easy to find with the swarm of police cars that seemed to be parked in the middle of the morning traffic.

Handing some bills to the driver, he got out of the car and walked into the midst of the scene.

"KUDO!" yelled Inspector Megure as the rest of the crowd parted making room for the young detective. "We called your house twice, but I guess you'd already left and-"

"I got to the office and was told to come directly down here Inspector. Now what happened?" He looked around, but didn't see a body.

Megure frowned, "We got a call this morning. Supposedly a woman was out taking a run out here and found a man unconscious laying off the road. When she checked on the man he was dead, and a little girl lay near him unconscious. When the child woke up she appeared to be in a state of shock and completely disoriented; however, we did gather the man was her brother. Apparently he had gone down to meet someone, but the girl didn't see who. She said she just followed him and felt someone hit her over the head."

The boy grimaced, "So they came down to the docks for some sort of business and according to the girl they were attacked? Were they suppose to meet the person here or-"  
_If they were meeting someone here that opens it for a conspiracy... just attacked on the way to a meeting place makes it less suspicious._  
"The girl said he was still walking when some one came out of the shadows. Her brother supposedly cried out, and then she watched him get beat up when someone came behind her and knocked her out. She made it sound like a mugging." Takagi had come up behind Megure, frowning.  
Shinichi finally came in view of the body and began to inspect it. His mind reeled when he saw the look of horror and pain etched into the corpses face. The man's eyes were open, and he appeared to have fallen from pain, not shock.  
_Mugging? But that-_

"You wouldn't have called me down here for just a normal mugging case would you sir?" Kudo never looked away from the body.  
"No." said Megure with a sigh. When dealing with Kudo nothing was ever that simple.

Since the police force had taken the kid on every death just had to have some twist. The constant joke going around the station said the boy must be a Shinigami... fitting enough what with the kids name. Some of the officers had begun betting on how long Kudo would be in the office before some type of murder was called in.  
Regardless of who or what the detective was, one thing was for sure. Every murder case was never solved easily, and this one was no exception.  
"You have to realize Kudo that the girl said the boy was beat up. Knocked out. Some form of violence that would have caused death; however, from what anyone can see, there is not one bruise or sign of actual harm on him, and defiantly no fatal wounds. Aside from the marks of a bit of rough handling, there was nothing seriously wrong to the corpse."

"And so you decided to call me-" truthfully Kudo was glad for the challenge, lately the cases had become almost too easy. Mainly the revenge of a lover, or big corporate CEO killed by unhappy employee.

"What's the victims name..." _Megure's right. there isn't anything wrong with this body. A bruise here and there sure, but beaten to death? There should at least be a head wound. And the way he fell... Doesn't make sense. Poison? But this fast? And why here?_

"Miruchu Kodachi He's 26 and was living in America from what I could gather. The man apparently came back for a visit and his sister has been staying with him."  
"Ah-" _Damn there's nothing here. Blood test might pull something up. Whoever set it up, set it up good. It's defiantly murder though. No way its coincidence... only thing I find interesting is the fact its not any drug that I recognize. It just- kills the victim. Not even a symptom... Man its almost like what was suppose to happen with APTX-_

He froze. A wave of horror rushed over him.

_No way. No freaking way! Man found in a dark part of the Harbor late at night, no signs of a wound or poison. A child laying next to him... Damn it. Not now... not with-_

Kaito reappearing in town, the dreams... it hinted at it... but the organization had been eliminated in Japan. He had _personally _made sure of that.

_There's only one truth, but there has to be some other lead. I'm just overreacting._

"Inspector, is there anyway I can meet his sister-" _but if the black organization is involved and that was a type of APTX then that kid._

No. I left this behind YEARS ago. Ai and I were the only ones.. Well and Vermouth, but that woman is dead. I saw her. Dead along with Gin and Vodka. And there were no other connections to children that we found. Breath Kudo, your just still jittery over this morning.

"Sure Kudo. Takagi take him over to that little girl will you? We thought it would be better if she was away from the dead body."  
"Of course."

"Coming Kudo?" Takagi motioned for the young detective to follow.

Kudo sighed and prayed he was wrong.

OooOOooOOooOOooO

Kudo saw the child before she noticed him. She appeared to be roughly 8 years old her long chocolate coloured hair put up quickly and messily in two long pigtails, and for some reason was wearing a large woman's shirt, wrapped around her like a night gown. Yawning she looked all the part of the naughty little child who had snuck out to follow her brother.  
As she looked up he couldn't help but break a grin. The child was adorable, especially that grin. The way she tossed her head reminded him of Ran when they were little.

That stopped his smile.  
She looked identical to Ran as a kid.

_KUDO! DAMN! SNAP OUT OF IT! What is it today? She doesn't just look a bit like Ran, she looks almost identical.  
_He shook his head. _Shinichi your going insane. You _know_ Ran's safe in America working for that firm. Eri assured you that she hasn't been in Japan in years. Its bad enough you think she might be another APTX victim when the organization is gone... but now you're seeing chibi Rans?  
But if that little girl didn't have on those glasses-  
Glasses.  
Crap_.

The look that shone behind those glasses was too thoughtful for a kid her age. Eyes that shown with worry and.. was it fear?

_Your delusional Kudo. Delusional. There's an excuse... there **has **to be an excuse. Don't think about Conan, think about the case. A man's dead and all you can do this morning is take strolls down memory lane.  
_The little girl smiled up at him, her face suddenly shifting to one of childhood innocenceHe gave her a winning grin and sat down next to her pushing his doubts aside for the moment, "Good morning miss! My names Shinichi Kudo, I'm a detective for-"

The girl looked more then startled. Eyes grew wide in shock, and her mouth hung open, words trapped on her tongue. Joy, amazement, and anger all seemed to flash over her as she said excitedly, "Shin-" she shook her head startled, "Erm.. _Your _Shinichi Kudo! The Shinichi Kudo! Like the Great Detective?"

"Yup" he said grinning. _Man since when did kids get this knowledgeable about detective work? Two in one day-_

"Well if your really Kudo-sama then you'll have no trouble finding out who hurt Onii-chan in no time. My name is Sei Kodachi." She held out her hand in an American fashion and Shinichi shook it with a kind smile.

"Pleasure Sei. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" he smiled fondly at the girl, at the moment she began to remind him more of Ayumi when he was Conan. The same trusting look.

"Will it help Onii-chan?"

"Yes."

"Then I will!" she said shaking her head enthusiastically.

"Alright then... I'll start. So you said your name is Sei-"

"Yup! My fathers Mamaru Kodachi and my mother was Yuri Kodachi. We lived on Okinawa until Onii-chan went to America."  
"Where are your parents right now?"

She took a deep breath looking upset, "Daddy had to go to America for business, but I think he just wanted to get away because of Mommy."

"Your mother?"

"She... she died. She came down sick a year ago, and... and... the doctors couldn't fix her. She died, and Daddy got really upset. When Onii-chan came home Daddy asked him to take care of me while he went away for business. I haven't heard from him in a long time..." she seemed upset, and Shinichi winced.

"I'm sorry..."

"Its alright.. I'm okay now. Its just first Mom and now Onii-chan." she kicked her feet on the side of the bench her brow furrowed.

"Do you know where your father is?"

"uh huh..." she shook her head.

_The father's in America? Please God don't let him be dead. What's Megure going to do with this kid, if her relatives aren't contactable. And if this really is some sort of conspiracy... she can't be just put up by the police._

"So you followed your brother out of the house?"

"Yep and hid in the backseat. When he got out of the car I followed him, and that's when I heard him yell something and then someone knocked me out." She looked disgruntle.

"Did you see anyone?"  
"Erm..." she looked as though she was trying to remember.

"What about... well.. anyone perhaps dressed in black? That sounds odd but I'm curious."

He was a bit surprised when recognition flashed on her face and apprehension touched her features, she swallowed then said, "He might've. It was really dark though and I couldn't see much. I'm sorry..." she looked down.

"Oh." Shinichi sighed trying to think of something else. He tried to change the subject to something lighter. "So why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh! Onii-chan had wanted me to stay asleep, and at home. But he always would sneak out at night, and I wanted to see where he was going so I snuck in the backseat. I followed him out of the car and down here still in my night clothes. This was one of mommy's old shirts..." she snuggled in it.

Shinichi smiled at her, "And the glasses? Surely those aren't yours and..." _Oh great... they don't have lenses... why didn't I notice earlier. "_And I noticed they don't have any lenses in them..."  
Here the little girl swallowed hard and had a surprised look on her face. Then she blushed deeply and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"   
"I... I.." she appeared to be creating an excuse.

_Please give me something... Please kid. I do NOT want history to repeat its-_

"They were mommy's too!" He was startled out of his thought as she looked up at him a mix of relief and depression on her face. "When she died... I couldn't stand just looking at them, so I wore them. Sometimes she'd let me at home, and I always asked if I'd get to wear them. Now I can..." she said looking down.

_Thank you God. If I can ever do anything for you... remind me to repay you a thousand times over._

"Oh... well they look very nice on you," Sei smiled fondly at his compliment.

There was an odd silence as the little girl peered up at him and strange look in her eyes, when Megure broke in.

"Well Kudo? Any ideas? Where's that solving that you usually do."

The young man sighed and looked at the older Inspector. "As a matter of fact Inspector I have the basics down- " _Like it or not Kudo there is only one truth... mabye there's still a chance its not some last remnant of the Organization._

"I believe this girl's brother was coming to meet with a member of an organization dealing with his cooperation. What organization, I'm not sure. Frankly? It sounds like the Black Organization, but without more info dealing with the victim we cannot be sure."

"But didn't you-"

"Yes I thought I had brought them down. I'm worried it might be a remnant." The little girl looked worriedly at him, as Shinichi's voice turned cold .  
"But basically Sir, the victim did not realize this girl had come with him, and according to Sei here he has been going out almost nightly. I'm fairly sure they were attacked by the same organization he had been meeting, and he was killed by a force fed poison. Without an autopsy report I cannot be sure, but I have a suspicion it may be a new type of poison. With some more inspection the case can probably be closed, but at the moment we're just going to have to do some more examining." He sighed tiredly, even though it was now nearly noon. _Why do I feel like I've aged a couple centuries? Mabye I should have just become a writer like dad- except for the publishers its has to be more relaxing._

"Well then if that's all Kudo I guess its settled." Megure nodded, as the policemen rushed to finish clearing the area. "When you get back to the office I'll have one of the men bring you some of his files, and have one of our specialist do the autopsy and check for poison-"

Kudo suddenly thought of something, "Umm.. actually Megure once you get the report can you send me over a blood test, and the main forms? I have someone that I want to look at it-"

"That scientist friend of yours?" Megure's eyes narrowed as he let out an exasperated sigh. Kudo had never informed him who this scientist was, the only thing the man knew was she was a woman and had helped bring down that mysterious organization with Kudo.  
"Yes."  
"Fine... I'll make sure you have the charts."

"Thank you" Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God for Ai, if they do find traces... Well she'll be able to help me explain it. Mabye I should have just told Megure the truth-  
_"Right... Now what about this little girl here? Anyone we can contact?" Megure was studying the child who suddenly had a fearful expression on her face.  
"Um. No I'm afraid not," said Shinichi who just remember the matter at hand. He still had that odd feeling about the child, _And if the organization **is **involved then-_

"Well then... After she has been placed in the reports and finishes her thoughts-"

"Actually-" Kudo cut in surprising the worried child. "I was getting to that. Can we not have her forms on file? I have all the information we need, and if the organization is in this case.. well they may be looking for her. We need to make sure she's safe, and the less we have about her involvement the better."

Megure liked skeptical but nodded, "If you think so. I guess I'll take her to the police station then and put her in the care of the police-"

"NO!" the little girl and Kudo both yelled at the same time.  
Megure looked back and forth from the young man to the little child who were looking at each other with a mix of shock and almost a private joke. He shook his head remembering another pair that did the same thing. Ran Mouri and the little boy Conan Edogawa, who had gone back with his parents around the same time Kudo had come back.  
Rubbing his temples he looked at the two of them, "Then what pray do you want me to do with her."

The young man sputtered, "Erm.. uh... well... I can watch her for now Sir." He froze realizing what he said but didn't take it back.  
The little girl blinked, wonder on her face.  
"You?" said Megure choking back laughter.  
"Yes. I can.. well I can watch out for her. Megure you know I've got plenty of room at the house, and I am good with children. Remember? I worked with them-"

"On that case where you went missing for over a year. Yes Kudo I know. But honestly the girl needs-"

"I'm completely certified. I'll even sign the papers for foster care. Its not like I have to worry that much, she'll be in school during the day and well I can watch her other times. Megure I'd rather be watching out for her. Its safer, and if I do have problems well I can call up Heiji. I'm sure Kazuha wouldn't mind helping out. And you know the Detective Boys, Ayumi would probably be completely willing to help out. You know I'm sort of like their mentor-" Shinichi had no idea what spurred him, but he remember his own escape from the Police facilities, and if this child was in with any syndicate, Black Organization or no, that was not the best place for her.

Megure cut off the boy. "Alright... Alright... What would you like to do Sei-chan?"

The little girl was still looking at Kudo as though he was insane. Less like a child who was in shock, and more like a friend who believes her friend has cracked, she turned back to the Inspector. "Uhh..."

"Would you prefer to go to the Police Center or go with Kudo-Sama here?"

"Erm.. I'll go with Kudo-Sama... he seems very nice." She was blushing now, still a look of shock at the young man.

The Inspector shook his head, "Insane. All of you. Fine Kudo, go. And I'll call up at the office and say your off the rest of the evening. We can handle anything else that comes up. Take the little girl and get her settled in."  
"Yes sir." _What on earth am I doing? _He was still in some shock from just willingly fostering a child for who knows how long.

"If you have any troubles call me. Watch after Kudo here will you Sei?"

"Yes Sir!" she said giggling now.

"Now get out of here Kudo!"  
Kudo nodded and looked at the little girl, "Well, ready?"

The little girl nodded and the young detective called over a taxi.

o.OO.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

****

Black Mistress: g I'm continuing! Thank you for your sweet comment... I take it this means I've got a stalker now grins XD

****

Lady Bethany: hehehe that's how I feel. has been wondering herself if her muse just hibernates during the summer months or something Glad you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!

****

FoxySakura: snickers Uh huh... well thank you for your sweet comments g... I'll try to get to your Inu fics as soon as I update my other 5 fics XP

****

Kudo: You'll just have to wait and see winks

****

TomikoChan: All will be revealed with time... Promise!

****

Southpaw: oooh.. must not have caught that. Well thank you! Its good to know I'm keeping them straight! Thank you!

****

Sapphirestar: g Yup you will find out, but not for awhile. And as for twists... you'll just have to wait an see!

****

Yumetakato: Well I'll try to make them longer. I usually tend to keep my chappys between 1200 - 2000 words.. but I hope this chappy makes up for it (compared to 3 pages, this one was 6 winks)

****

SilverskyMagician: Here ya go!


	3. Glimpses and Thoughts

AN: Ehh! I am so sorry this chappy took so long. I hit a stumped point and as soon as I began to get on a roll, well I came down ill for nearly 3 weeks. Very little comp time in that era. Combined with make up school work and our theatre production? Not a good sign. However thanks to my two very good friends (Eialyne and Joat) I've once more hit inspiration, due to a stack of the first like 33 volumes of DC in Korean falling onto my porch for my B-day. (even if it was 2 weeks late XDXD)

So here it is! I'll cut it short! Hope its satisfying! Over 2500 words. I'm trying!

Also: Sorry for any italics or asterisk mess ups, hates them and me... and I still cannot get them to work right... sorry!

Chapter 3: Glimpses and Thoughts

One week with Sei and Shinichi Kudo began to wonder how Ran had stayed sane while he had been Conan.

Two weeks with Sei and Shinichi understood why Ran was so vehement whenever she had cornered him with her doubts.

Three weeks with Sei?

And Shinichi was surprised Ran hadn't just killed Conan trying to wrangle the truth out of him.

Admittingly it was not as bad as being stuck in the body of Conan, but being one of the world's top detectives and finding himself plagued with doubts about a 10 year old girl was not a comfortable feeling.

If it was just the idea that she was some woman who had been shrunk by the organization, it would have been merely disconcerting. In that case he may have just talked to Ai and seen if she could discuss the situation with her. After all, the years she had spent with the Detective Boys had work wonders on her personality, and given her a warmth she had never known while the organization had existed.

_If_ he had suspicions it was a random victim Ai could merely talk to her, and if they were wrong, well then Ai could cover the whole thing up and the little girl would never realize the truth.

If he believed it was just "some woman."

But staring at the phone looking partially insane, he suspected it was "not" just some woman.

Oh no... this girl was a replica of Ran.

Well as much of a replica as Edogawa Conan was of Kudo Shinichi.

And yet there was no proof., just thoughts, actions, and quirks.

And every single bloody time, she disproved his theory.

It was enough to drive anyone insane, and here Shinichi was about to crack.

He stared at the phone again remembering what had happened after the case,

_"Enjoy lunch?" Shinichi looked at the little girl who was now eating an ice cream with a wide grin._

"Uh huh! It was very good Kudo-san, and thank you for taking me out for dessert!" she looked up at him with bright innocent, beaming eyes which made him grin, all thoughts from earlier set aside.  
"Mmmm I like it too you know. Chocolate Mint," he winked at her, "believe me you never grow out of ice cream!"

" I hope I never grow out if it! Strawberries 'n Cream will always be my favorite!" She beamed up at him happily.

He smiled but his heart did another leap, "Yeah. I knew another little girl who loved Strawberries n' Cream."

Sei's cheeks turned a brilliant red. "She uh must have had good tastes" said the little girl mumbling.

"Yeah Ran did." He grew thoughtful and they walked in silence a ways down the street.  
Looking at a few of the shops they passed something hit him, "Sei- umm we should probably pick up some of your clothes - I can call Megure if you like and we could go to your brother's apartment..." he began to pull out a cell.

"NO!" He nearly dropped his phone and the little girl swallowed turning red again.

"Ehh I mean... umm-" she froze looking stunned "Its just... well... most of my stuff is at Onee-chan's, but I.. I mean.. I don't want to-" her face became and fear shone in her eyes.

It took him off guard, and frowned "Well if you'd rather not... " he was surprised by the fear. Sadness or an upset child he could handle, but fear. Why would she be frightened to go back?

"Please Shin- Shinichi-san. I don't want to have to go back home yet..."

That caught him off guard. For the main part she had called him Kudo-san, but now... And her eyes. 'Damn, its the same look Ran would give me... and oh darn it I can't turn her down now can I. She's probably just frightened to face her home, after all she did lose her mother too.'

Looking back at the shop they just passed he smiled, "Well I guess it would be easier if we picked you up some new things." she looked like she was going to protest but he stopped her. "Like it or not you do need some things to wear. And I can't take you around Tokyo in just that. And since we're already down here..."

"But it would cost so much! And I mean... it doesn't seem right-"

"No! It'd be a pleasure! Honestly I don't mind!"

"But you shouldn't have to pay for me-"

"Its not like I buy that much anyway. And its not a problem honestly!"

"But... I... uhhhh" she was stuttering and turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Well?"

"Are you sure?" she was squeaking.

"Yes! You choose the shops and I'll follow. So how about? Want to go shopping?" he winked at her happily as the little girl's face broke into another joyful grin.

'Mention shopping to women and it never fails to cheer them up. Pint sized or adults...' he smirked and followed the skipping child into the store.

And that was where his earlier theories came up again.

When Shinichi had been stuck as Conan, he had found himself surrounded by girls, from children to middle aged. Between Ayumi, Ran, and Ai, Shinichi had a fairly good idea of what women liked.

Mind you... he didn't understand women, frankly he thought it was impossible for any man to understand women, but being a detective he could figure out almost exactly what women liked and how they reacted to most situations. (Those not dealing with himself).

Now as they walked into the children's section he had a fairly good idea of the kinds of clothing Sei would choose. She was most similar to Ayumi's personality, her never wavering smile, the way her eyes lit up every few moments.

Cheerful and perky, he figured she'd go directly for the flowered and frills offered in the girls line.

Not the outfits that Ai had a tendency to pick out.

Defiantly not the outfits that almost looked like miniature adult outfits.

And those were right where Sei went to.

Although they were pretty outfits that held that child look, the main pieces were styled after outfits young women wore. Soft yellows and greens. Another outfit was a black skirt and navy blue top that almost made her look like a miniature Eri of all things. Especially with those odd glasses she said belonged to her mother.

That really got Shinichi thinking.

One by one she choose all her outfits, barely noticing the young man who watched her from a nearby wall. Usually he'd be bored to death by now, or have wandered off to watch bystanders, but this show proved more interesting then either of those.

The way she decided what to wear. Instead of going through and picking up anything that might look interesting the way he found younger children had a tendency to do, Sei would look at something, study it for a few moments and holding it up, and then check the price tag.

He'd already seen her put quite a few outfits away after checking the tag.

Since when did little kids care about how much something cost?

It wasn't until she already had a stack of main clothes that she visited the last corner that held what Shinichi had nicknamed 'Ayumi clothes' from which she choose a couple of the cute little girl's dresses. One pink with yellow primroses covering it, and the other a pale blue with white lace.

Both reminded him of the dresses Ran wore when she was little.

And when they were on her...

Shinichi really wished his mind would just stop thinking for once.

"Ugh..." The young detective looked at the clock. "Thats it-"

Shinichi picked up the phone and dialed a number taking a long gulp of his almost cold coffee.

"Moshi Moshi..." came a voice, wide awake despite hour... somehow he wasn't surprised. "Kisaki Eri speaking."

"Eri-san? This is Kudo Shinichi-"

"Shinichi? How have you been!" she sounded a bit more tired this time and little stressed, but he didn't sense any major unease in her voice.

"Tired. Very tired," for the first time since Sei had appeared Shinichi didn't try to hide the stress from his voice. Truthfully he was only now getting use to the comfort that had come between himself and Ran's mother. As Conan, and when he was a kid Eri had constantly kept a tight eye and distrust on him.

When Shinichi had returned to Japan, a year after Ran had left for New York, they had run into one another for the case. Desperate for information dealing with Ran, Shinichi had asked the woman out for lunch.

And after what had become a long discussion, he had found himself a surprising ally.

He couldn't help but feel relief for the older woman's friendship. As much as he loved his own mother, sometimes she could be just a little too eccentric, and Eri's common sense could be a life saver, especially to a young man whose own mother, though he loved her, had a tendency to pull guns on him whenever she became bored.

"I'm sorry Shinichi. I heard that you've had some particularly difficult cases of late. There seems to have been a rise in crime again, I'm sure Megure's not giving you much of a rest."

"No. He's not... but its not just that."

"Oh?"

"Well.. I'm also taking care of this little girl. Her names Kodachi Sei. She's sweet, but I never realized quite how much of a handful children could be."

He heard a bit of laughter from the end, "Megure's letting you watch a little girl? Oh my what has the police force come to."

Shinichi let out a chuckle, "Yeah I wondered that myself."

"Do you need any help? I know its been hard on you lately-"

"No." he stopped her. He really did not want to see what she would do if she spotted Sei. Something told him the outcome may not be one he would choose. Especially if his suspicions were correct. "Thank you though. Actually Eri-san, I was calling... well.. about..." he trailed off hesitant to go on.

"You want to know if I've talked to Ran lately."

She heard mumbling from the other end of the line and sighed.

"I heard from her a few weeks ago and she said she was fine. She mentioned she might be visiting Japan-" here he drew a sharp breath, "Sometime in the next few months."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong Shinichi?"

"No. Sorry I was just a bit surprised. So you said the next few months? Not very soon then."

"I'm afraid not. If you'd like I can call you when she comes to visit. You know that she would really like to see you right?"

Shinichi shifted in his seat, "She only thinks she does. I don't want to break her heart again-"

"Kudo Shinichi you know very well that you would do no such thing! I've told you that before, honestly my daughter misses you."

"Eri-san. I told you-"  
"I know what you told me, but that doesn't mean I approve."

There was a moment of awkwardness, finally Shinichi asked once more, "So she's doing alright?"

"Yes. As far as I understand.."

"Thank you."

"Its alright... But Shinichi... really if you miss her so much why don't you just call her? My daughter wouldn't mind a call."

"I know, but Eri-san.. I'm.. " he closed his eyes, "Its too late."

"Whatever you say Shinichi. I'm afraid I have to head off now, but have a good night will you? And next time, try not to call so late. Really, its after midnight."

"Sorry Eri-san."

"It's alright Shinichi. Good night."

"Good night."

He hung up the phone.

_See Kudo? Your just hallucinating, she's safe in America. Her own mother said she called just a few weeks ago._

Yeah, but Sei wasn't with you a few weeks ago now was she?

He tried to push that thought away.

If Sei just wasn't so unnerving,

_"Shinichi-san?" the young man looked over at the little girl._

After a week living with her, his days seemed to have brighten noticeably. The little girl was going to school, and he had already fallen into habit of walking back home with her at the end of the day.

Dressed in one of her brighter dresses, she looked so serene and sweet it brought the same smile he had every time he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Erm. Its just, I was curious, since yours so famous and all... well don't you have anyone umm.. special to you?" Sei turned beat red and Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Like. isn't there anyone you like? Its just I haven't noticed anyone around or anything..." she turned redder if possible.

Shinichi froze.

"Ran nee-chan? Is there anyone you like?"

__

The voice echoed in his thought, while he tried to push the memory away.

"Shinichi-san?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I don't have girlfriend if that's what your asking." He winked at the little girl.

"None?" Her eyes were wide.

"Nope. None. The men at work tease me constantly... they seem to think I should be married off."

"But you have so many fans!" The little girl was still staring, "And after all this time-"

"Do you want to know the truth" here he had his own grin.

"uhhhh-"

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone though-" 'If Hattori ever hears this.. well I'll _never hear the end of it... Why am I even telling a kid this?'_

"I won't!"

He lowered his voice, "I've never kissed a girl."

"What! But your Twenty-two years old!" Here the girl slipped and almost fell backwards. Shinichi stepped forward to help her a bit surprised. He had suspected laughter or teasing, but this little girl was staring at him in utter shock.

"Its true!" he said shrugging, "I just haven't really had time to date, and anyone the guys try to hook me up with doesn't fit."

"You've... you've never dated?" The little girl was giving him sideways looks. "Your teasing me!"

"Nope."

"So then... I guess you've never really liked anyone?" Here the little girl looked down, suddenly pensive. He could barely see her downcast face hidden by her hair. .

"Now I never said that."

"But you just-"

"I said I never dated. Not that I never liked anyone."

"Oh... Then.. who?" The girl looked up, eyes bright with anticipation.

"A girl I once knew, she was my best friend growing up. I never got to tell her how much I cared for her..." Shinichi shrugged.

"Is.. is it that girl you mentioned earlier? Ran?"

"Yeah. But I lost my chance years ago," he sighed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable from the many inquirers made by the young girl.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have..."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"No.. I mean. Couldn't you still contact her? I bet she'd like to hear from you-" Sei looked up with sad eyes towards the man.

"I lost my chance years ago. There was a case that made sure of that. Detective work my be fun, but sometimes-" he sighed, "Its not all its cracked up to be. By the time it was safe for me to seek her out, she'd probably forgotten all about me, and I would have just hurt her more."

"NEVER!" Sei incredulously. Shinichi's eyes locked with the girls and suddenly her froze. He was no longer staring at a little girl he barely knew, but his best friend. The one woman he loved, 

Mouri Ran.

Moments passes, brown eyes gleaming up at him, pain and anguish shining up at his own. Shinichi found himself unable to tear away stunned.

The child pulled back first, "I.. I'm sorry Shinichi-san" she blanched, looking down. "I shouldn't have yelled. Its just... I don't know how anyone could forget you. I mean you've seen so nice the last few days! And... and.. everyone would like you right?"

Shinichi nodded and tried to smile, "Its alright.. thank you for the sentiments though"

Sei smiled back.

But hidden under the mask he wore the rest of the way, the young detective felt his heart grow still as he thought of the woman he lost so many years ago.

The woman that this little girl portrayed so perfectly.

With that last thought Kudo Shinichi threw his head down upon his desk, clock reading three AM, and said with a sense of finality said, "I give up."

"What's this? Give up? Call out the army, the worlds coming to an end. The Great Detective of the East is giving up."

Shinichi swerved at the sound of another voice only to find one Kuroba Kaito lounging in the doorway.

O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O O.o.o.O

Man that took me forever to write because I kept getting hung up on the characters. Sorry if their a bit OOC... its frazzling trying to write Sei from Kudo's perspective.

If Eri seems a little OOC.. I do actually have an explanation for that, but you won't get the full schpeel till later. Also my next chapter should actually be fairly soon.. mainly because I have half of it written XD I started it a while ago, mainly because it was bugging to be written. So look for it a bit earlier then usual (i hope!)

YumeTakato: Sorry! I'm trying to lengthen mine... I'm improving a bit I hope! Its hard to get long chappys and update fast with as much school and theatre as I do. Especially lately since I've been ill... But I hope this makes up for it a bit! The next chappy should be up soon.

Lady Mirror: WAIIII! (yelps) Thank you! Thats so sweet of you! Yes Fylly tends to talk to herself lots! Thanks for your sentiments and its so nice of you! (hugs)

Sapphirestar: Hehe Its good to know some people are picking up on it (winks) Poor Shinichi, he's not dealing with children very will. Usual children? Mabye. But history does tend to repeat its self... Though we'll keep that to ourselves.. after all.. a secret keeps a woman a secret (smiles)

Jeva: (grins) Thanks for the notes! Yeah my comp doesn't like me much, but the Onii-san helped tons! (I don't have many chances to get help with those) Yeah Shinichi can be quite a baka sometimes, but its more of the.. he doesn't want to believe it; because he thought he buried it years ago. We'll see a bit more of the interaction between them next chappy.. scouts honor!

Clamowamo: Heheh I'll try to do better with the next one, I tend to just read over it once, do what I can and post as soon as possible. I'll try to update it more and feed your brains appetite (grins). Thank thee for thy sentiments!

Rin-chan: Thats fine! Thanks for the thought and time to just leave what ya could! I completely understand.

Joseph: I'll try! May take a while tho!

Amaya: (smirks) I'll let you finish this chapter and see what you think so far. Glad you like it so far!


	4. An Unexpected Guest

It didn't take me over a month! (listens for gasps from her readers) And technically this should've been up nearly half a week ago, I just needed the time to sit down and edit it... So here ya go! An early chappy! (just be happy this didn't' get posted on or around April first.. or you would've ended up with a April fools one instead XD I've actually got it on my computer :grins ebilly: but since all my reviewers have been soooo sweet I couldn't be that cruel)

Disclaimer: Did I remember to mention that last chappy? Nope sorry to disappoint you.. for one I'm defiantly female and defiantly not Japanese so these charries don't belong to me... XD

Chapter Four: An Unexpected Guest

* * *

When Kaito waltzed into the window of the Great Detective of the East at three AM in the morning the last thing he expected to see was the man throwing down his head in despair yelling, "I give up!"

"Give up what?"

Shinichi jumped to his feet to face the figure behind him.

A plain looking boy who could be Shinichi's twin leaned against the door with a raised eyebrow inspecting the frazzled detective.

"KID?'

"Oh come now... is that any way to greet your old adversary?" The young man grinned, eyes filled with mischief.

"That's Kuroba Kaito alright," grinned Shinichi back, he came over and the two old friends embraced.

"Why are you back in town?"

The man frowned, "I'll tell you in a bit- But first I want to know why the Great Detective of the East looks as though he's going to have a nervous break down at this ungodly hour."

"Its just-"

"And don't try telling me its a case Kudo. Your the one who can figure out its me in disguise before _I _even know I'm in disguise," the thief looked at him evenly.

"Fine." Shinichi sagged into his chair looking exhausted. After a few moments he said quietly, "Do you... Do you still think about Aoko?"

Emotions were swept off Kaito's face. His poker face was instilled in seconds but his back stiffened visibly. "Why?"

"Do you? Just answer the question..."

"No Kudo. I never think about her. I just go on with my life never thinking about the only woman I ever loved. I never think about the thing that keeps me going each day, the reason I left Japan." His voice dripped with bitter sarcasm and made the detective wince.

"Damn Kudo what kind of question is that? I haven't seen you in years, but you should _know _that I still think about Aoko! I mean I knew it would hurt when I had to leave her. Just going "poof!" one more trick from KID's hand bag. Then forcing myself lose touch. I _have _to think about her each day, every second I'm awake. Every time I go on a heist I still think she's going to show up with her Anti-KID signs and I'll at least see her. But I can't even do that. And then that time a couple weeks ago-" he suddenly shut up.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Kaito-" Kudo's voice was warning.

"I saw her a little bit ago. On that heist, the one I did when I got back. She's training under her father. I just saw a glimpse but it was enough." The thief shrugged, "Why are you asking?"

"Well... Its about Ran." Shinichi looked down, "I've... I've been having nightmare's again." He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded when spoken aloud.

Kaito stiffened a little more, shaking his head, "That's not all though?"

"No. Well. The day after the first dream I took a case and there was this little girl and well-" he trailed off.

"She's Ran's illegitimate child?" said Kaito grinning suddenly.

"No!"

"Well what then? Spit it out oh great detective!"

"She's living with me!"

Kaito froze. Stared at Kudo. Stopped. Then broke down in laughter.

"What?"

"Your joking right?" Kaito's grin broadened.

"Why would I?" Shinichi glowered at the other man.

"Well. I mean.. honestly Kudo I know you relived you childhood just a couple years back, but honestly? Kids? Kudo Touchan" he snickered madly, "And what does this have to do with Ran?"  
Shinichi sighed, "It wasn't planned. Basically she needed somewhere to stay and I was not going to put that kid in police care. But I dunno- Damn Kaito that's the problem- I- I need to know. Has the Black Organization popped up for you again?"

"What?" The thief froze for the third time that night.

"You heard me."

"I-" Kaito sighed and nodded, "Yes. Fine. I- I got word that their were a few members who had restarted the branch here in Tokyo, note the last heist with the "black" amulet. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I guess knowing you-"  
Shinichi cut him off.

"I think they're in the case dealing with the girl too."

Kaito's eyes widened, "What?"

"Would you please stop saying that! Yes Kaito I'm almost positive that girl's 'brother' was poisoned by a derivative of the APTX they fed to me, only difference? It did its job."

"Oh bloody hell... then they've already got their claws in. I meant to drag them out before this happened. But what does the little girl have to do with that? Unless you think they're going to use her like Ai or-"

"No. Nothing like that. Its... it's more like I don't think that was her brother, and I'm-"

Kaito frowned, "You don't believe-"

"Its the only thing left..."

"But you and Ai were the only..."

"I know."

"Then that girl."

"I think so."

A empty silence hung in the air, each man drowning in his own thoughts. Then Kaito finally asked the question Kudo had no wish to answer, "What does she have to do with Ran though?"

The tension could have been cut with a knife. Kudo buried his head in his hands, "I don't want to believe it Kaito. I don't. But it all matches to perfectly, everything. The her clothes, what she eats, what she says. Why she looks identical-"

"Slow down Kudo! What are you saying?" Kaito couldn't believe the detective before him. Usually cool and calm he seemed about to break down.

"I'm saying I think she's Ran!" Yelled the other man.

Dead silence.

Moments passed and then Kaito said something unexpected, "Why?"

"Because it fits. It all bloody well fits. Every piece. I mean she looks like Ran. Why she agreed to stay with me. How she knows so much. The way she moves, the way she acts, the way she speaks, the way she pushes back a strand of hair. Every time she gives me that look that says anything but a child. Why when I first saw her I almost broke down thinking about Ran. The nightmares, the Organization, the pills... It all fits! Damn it Kaito there's only one truth and this looks like it's it." Shinichi laid his head on his desk exhausted.

Kaito scowled, "How did you find her? Tell me the details.

Shinichi explained the case and everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

"Then could it be her? But why wouldn't she tell you?" Kaito frowned and Shinichi laughed hoarsely.

"Oh I don't know. Mabye because she doesn't want to get me involved? A thousand reasons and probably all of them the same ones why I never told her about Conan."

"Oh right." The thief sighed sitting back in his own chair.

"But I just can't accept it's her Kaito. I can't! I mean she's safe in America, I made sure of that when I came back." Shinichi frowned.

"And I would have heard around the office."

"Kudo." Kaito looked at him steadily, "You know, for the detective who can spot me a mile away in a women's clothing, and still trapped in chibi form? You can sure be an idiot."

"What?" Shinichi stared.

"You know its her. You just told me your sure its her, and I've never known your deductions to be wrong. Why don't you go out and ask her! Honestly you were stuck in the form of Conan for years and your telling me now that you can't go up to the little girl staying at your house and ask if she's your former girlfriend?"

"We never dated," growled Shinichi.

"Still... this should be a cinch after everything else. I only left Aoko as Kaito, and the foe she hated. You had to leave Ran as the two people she loved most-"

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

"Your welcome! Always happy to cheer up my favourite detective!"

"I should turn you in for that."

"Eh. Its not like it'd matter?" Kaito sighed, " It's not like I have Aoko anymore, and on the plus side I'd probably see her again." he laughed mirthlessly "I can see it now... The love of my life coming in while I'm sitting behind bars in jail. 'Oh hi Aoko! Long time no see? Sorry for not calling you but since my night job might have gotten you killed I thought it'd be better to leave you and let someone worthy have you. Oh did I mention that I love you?' Yeah... really romantic."

"You shouldn't be so cynical Kuroba."

"Eh, its only when you pen me up in your house at 3 am while you interrogate me about my personal life." Kaito shrugged. "Here I was going to stop by and joke with you a bit, but instead I find you in shambles and now it looks like we're both gonners." Kaito chuckled.

"You know I sometimes wonder if mabye it wouldn't have been better for us to tell them the truth?"

"Probably. So any ideas on what I should do?" Kudo looked at the thief worriedly.

Kaito shrugged, "Well if your that desperate you could spike her drink."

"What?"

"You know. Give her a tea or something, and put some of that liquor in it-"

"Kuroba Kaito, what on EARTH are you talking about! I am not going to get a kid tipsy just to get out information! I'm shocked you'd even think about it!" Shinichi was staring at him in utter shock.

"No! Honestly Kudo listen to what I'm saying! I'm talking about that liquor stuff! Oiy what did you call it? You know that Chinese Golden sake, or wine, or whatever it was Hattori fed you..."

"Oh that stuff."

"Yeah. Worked for like an hour remember? On both you and Ai from what I understand. So just Spike her drink, see if she changes. If she doesn't-" he shrugged.

Kudo gave him a blank glare then hit his forehead. "Oh of all the stupid- Yes Kaito. Thats exactly what I should do. Spike a little girls drink. Thats not illegal at all! Never!"

Kaito went crimson, "Well you said you're desperate."

Kudo went on, "'Yes Sir. You want to know why I got the little girl drunk? Oh because I thought she was actually a friend of mine shrunk into the body of a little girl.' Some how I don't think that's going to be a legitimist excuse for the police Kaito. Either I'll end up in jail or they'll finally have decided Kudo Shinichi went insane... I'm suppose to be taking care of the little girl, and your telling me to spike her drink!"

"Ah- I see your point."

"Honestly Kaito sometimes I wonder how you've survived this long as a thief."

"Funny Kudo. Very funny. Really, it was just a thought."

Shinichi sighed, "It's not that I don't' see your point. Actually, I think it would work- however I do not have the motive to resort to that _yet_. Even if it is Ran. Honestly? Can you see me giving a kid liquor?"

"You could always get Hattori to do it" said Kaito grinning.

"And face Kazuha's wrath? You've got to be joking me."

"Point taken."

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

I actually didn't like the way this ended very much so I'll hurry to get the next chappy up (which is already pretty far written) However there was really no where else for me to end where it would still work. The next chappy should be coming up soon!

Now to my reviewers.. my dearly beloved reviewers:

Clamowamo: See! I'm getting better! Glad your enjoying the story so far!

Adam: Hehehe I hope this gives you some more hints. As you can tell Kudo's not taking it easy.

Sadie Janelle: LOL sorry for the wait! at least you stayeeeed though! (grins)

MichelleTheresa: Wow thanks! That really makes me feel better. My main worry here has been the clique-ness of the idea... but that helps a lot! I'm glad you like it so far... my hope was to take a different perspective not the usual ideas. Yeah these first couple chappys tend to be slow for me... but if they haven't now then it should these next couple chappys! I'll try to watch for the misspellings also! thanks for the note!

Lady Mirror: (giggles) Well Fyliwion is glad you really liked the last update! Hehehe And yes talking to oneself does help one remember many things! Thank you for your wonderful review! Heheheh its even more fun when one has had her own share of chocolate and soda (grins) Because sugar is the source of all good things!

Michelle: Well thank you! I love Kaito too! Hope this chappy is to your liking.

Sapphirestars: Thanks! Its good to know Eri worked out well! I don't usually work to much with her charrie! Your reviews are really sweet thankees again!

YumeTakato: Heheh yup all betters now! I tried to make this update much faster! Thanks for your comments!

Amaya Hanyou: ((giggles)) Here ya go! Another update (winks) And hey... I've done quite a few review dances too ((giggles)) makes me happy that someone would want to for my story XD


	5. In the Eyes of Children

Disclaimer: If I'm this broke... how on earth could I own Detective Conan?

A/N: Alright. I'm still not fully happy with this chappy. I feel like its missing something; however, if I dwell on it it'll never get posted. And since I'm leaving for vacation until around July its very unlikely I'll have the opportunity to post anything (I think ) But since I have finished it, here ya go.. a bit belated. But hey I figured what better time to update then on ones 2 year anniversary for fanfiction? Hope you all have a good summer until I get back.. and hope you like the chappy!

* * *

Chapter 5: In the Eyes of Children ((or what I really wanted to call it... Scary Chibis Strike Back! XD))

* * *

"Kaito what on earth am I going to do?"

"Haven't we already been over this a dozen or so times? I told you spike her-"

"No Kuroba... Honestly."

Both men were sitting down in chairs trying to think of ways to deal with the present problem. Kaito attempted to calm the other man down, still some what shaken up at how worn down the detective was. The last time Shinichi had been this upset, he'd still been trapped in chibi form.

The thief sighed, "I don't know."

"It is harder then you think... Every time I hint at it she closes up what little maturity I saw and throws little kid charm at me."

"Man does that sound familiar."

"Not funny."

"There's only one tru-"

"Shut up Kuroba."

A silence settled over them, both lost in their thoughts. Kaito tapped his fingers against the chair, looking at the Detective worriedly, racking his brains for an idea.

Shinichi spoke first, "I wish I could have told her the truth earlier instead of all those damn lies."

At this Kaito sighed. He leaned back closing his eyes, "I think we all do Shinichi. Any of us touched by that bloody organization. I know I would do anything to get Aoko back- but its too late."

"Is it?"  
"For me yes..." the thief sighed.

Shinichi winced. "Knowing Ran she probably would have killed me. I tried to tell her, but each time my chance was cut short.. You didn't help things either-"

Kuroba winced remembering the various times he only helped Kudo hide the truth. _I guess I really didn't help matters at all... at the time it seemed alright though.  
_

_Well a lot of things seemed alright then... didn't they baka?  
_

Shinichi went on "-Only now I wish I had taken the chance."

"You said you still loved Ran correct?" Kaito prodded him.

"Yes."  
Kaito frowned, "That you really still care about her?"

"Yes Kaito! Damn it if there's one thing that has never changed its that I love Ran!"

"Kudo-san?"

Both men jumped as they found a little girl in her pyjama's standing in the doorway staring at them out of wide eyes.

_Just how long has she been standing there? _thought Kudo sweat forming on his brow.  
Kaito couldn't help but notice how uneasy Shinichi was finding out the girl had walked in on them, _Of course if I thought the little girl was my ex-girlfriend I would too_.

The detective's eyes widened and he blushed slightly at the girl working to keep the surprise from showing on his face. _I really should've taught him a poker face years ago, _thought Kaito.

Shinichi quickly walked up to the little girl. His surprise turned to worry, "Sei! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd get some water." She looked up with innocent eyes, then moved around Shinichi looking up at Kaito curiously. "Whose that Kudo-san?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot this is-"

"Kuroba Kaito at your service!" Kaito caught the look of recognition when he said his name. His well trained poker face kept him from raising an eyebrow but he tucked the knowledge away for later. _Thats odd though. Ran never met me as Kaito... only Kaitou KID. _

Well all _the times I've dressed up as her boyfriend not withstanding._

He forced the thoughts away and grinned at the little girl, "You must be Sei?" she nodded with a smile, but he recognized that look in her eyes. It was the same look two other chibis had used when they had been trying to puzzle out something.

One who was at the moment standing behind him in his early twenties.  
And had been trapped as a chibi up until just a few years ago.

That wasn't a very encouraging thought.

Only that made no sense... after all he had never seen this child in his life.

Kaito began to understand just why Kudo was about to have a nervous breakdown.

He tried to shrug it off by keeping up his usual cheerful mask in check and pulling out an old trick, "Are you sure that you washed behind your ear tonight?" he reached out and pulled from her ear a bright white rose. Her smile was winning, but the finality in her gaze gave him the same shivers as before.

"Oh its beautiful! Thank you!" her squeal snapped him back to reality as he looked at the little girl. The depth in her eyes was replaced with the innocent gaze he was use to seeing.

_Glory... another mood swinging child... just what the doctor ordered. _He could feel the sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Though silently he had to chuckle.

_Well at least he's getting a taste of his own medicine. Now he knows how we poor citizens of Japan felt with scary chibi detective watching our every move. _

It wasn't much, but it did provide a bit of satisfaction for the time being.

Meanwhile Kudo watched the girl and magician pass compliments.

_Your a genius Kaito. _He looked towards the door wondering if luck had finally decided to raise her lovely head his way.

"Why don't I let you two get to know each other while I fetch us something to drink hm?"

"What?" said both at the same time. Kuroba's eyes were boring into the detective's skull while the little girl looked from the magician to Shinichi.

Shinichi smiled, 'Well you said you wanted some water... keep him entertained while I'm away will you!" And before either had a chance to protest the man turned retreating to the kitchen.

_And THAT'S for the time you decided to pose as me when I had absolutely no power to do anything over my situation. _he smirked to himself thinking how sweet revenge was over the thief.

* * *

If Kaito hadn't had a tight mask on he would have pouted.

Actually had he been with anyone he wasn't trying to wheedle secrets out of he probably would have.

And something told him that the little girl wanted to do the same quite badly.

Why did he have the feeling the annoying Detective of the East was getting revenge on them both?

Somehow being left alone in a room with a scary chibi was not the highlight of the evening. Especially when it was nearing three am.

Kaito kept on his smile though and decided to take the same route as he had with Kudo.

"So. Enjoying your stay with Kudo-san?"

The little girl nodded her head vehemently, "Uh huh! He's really sweet! I can see why he has so many fan girls." she giggled at the magician.

Kaito smirked, "Ahhhh so you know about his fan girls hmmm?"

"Yup! I've already met a couple-" her eyes sparkled with laughter.

Kaito got the picture, "Ooh and let me guess you helped Kudo get out of them?

She nodded still giggling.

_Daddy Kudo... who would've thought. _He snickered to himself quite amused and keeping all this information tucked in the back of his mind for future blackmail.

The little girl suddenly spoke up again, "Um. Kuroba-san. Are you related to Kudo-san?"

"Eh?" he blinked down at the little girl somewhat surprised.

"Well you look so much alike... I thought mabye you were cousins!" bright innocent eyes shown up him making him smile back.

She looks so adorable... Oiy I could learn to hate those eyes! Was I this bad as a kid?

Probably worse...

He sighed dramatically, "Afraid not. Sorry! Just his good friend. I have been mistaken as him more then once though-" he winked at the little girl whose eyes suddenly dawned with a sudden realization.

"You really do look a lot a like! I can see how that would happen. So.. um why do you come visit so late? I didn't see you when I went to bed so you had to come in really late tonight!" she looked back up with that wide child smile

"Erm-" _Damn kid, no one should be this awake this late at night. _"Well you see I had to come talk to Kudo-san about one of his cases..."

"Oh! The one dealing with Onii-chan?" her brow furrowed, as a serious expression took the place of her smile.

"Yes! I had some information to give to Shinichi, and I wasn't able to make it any earlier."

"Oh." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then 'innocently' asked, "Why didn't the doorbell ring then?"

"Ehhh?"

"I didn't hear a doorbell and Kudo-san's doorbell is _really_ loud."

_This kid has defiantly stayed with Kudo too long. No more late night detective work for you kid. _He could feel sweat rolling off his neck, "Well I didn't want to disturb him so I came through a different way."

"Like the back door?"

"Exactly."

"I see" she went back to looking pensive. "So you're gonna help Kudo-san catch Onii-chan's murderers?"

"Yeah. Kudo-san and I will make sure they're caught and keep them from hurting anyone else, They've harmed too many in the past if our suspicions are correct." The past proved that to be true. Kudo and himself included.  
It caught the little girl's attention though, "So you've faced these people before?"

"Yes. We're pretty sure about who they are, the only problem is they are very difficult to track down. But we won't let them get away this time..." he felt his heart give a squeeze at that thought.

Sei's voice broke his concentration, a small serious voice, "Did they hurt you too?"

"Yeah." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry... What did they do?"

"Eh doesn't matter..." he tried to shrug it off, unfortunately the child was persistent.

"Have you been working against them for a long time?"

"Yeah that's how I met Kudo." he said thinking back to the time where the chibi detective had almost caught him. It hadn't been a pleasant experience... caught against a wall with no way out.

Then Kudo had actually surprised him, asking, _"Why?" _

So Kaito had told him.

And suddenly not only were they allies, but friends.

"Oh so you were part of _that _case too?" she sounded somewhat indigent as she said it and caught the magician's stare once more. The look she had just given him was defiantly not one that a little kid normally knew how to use.

"What case?"

"Erm-" she turned red. "The one that Shin- Shinichi-san complains about so much about!"

He gave her a levelled look. The fact she just switched from Kudo-san to Shinichi-san didn't pass him up. Even Kogoro would've have probably caught that.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh. The one that caused him to disappear a lot in high school." she nodded enthusiastically, "I've heard him complain about it before. He doesn't like to talk about when he's with people though..."

"Ah. He wouldn't. We both had to leave the people we cared about behind during that time-" he sighed as images of Aoko threatened to pop up again.

"So that's why you left Ao-" she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

She stopped. "Eh! Uh why.. Shinichi is left alone right? And had to leave Ran! Right?" the calm exterior that had remained since they started discussing the case suddenly was replaced with the child innocence from earlier.

Kaito's heart was pounding in his chest, because he had been sure she was about to say "Why you left Aoko?"

And frankly he was still fairly sure that's what she had been going to say.

Innocent face or not.

After all if anyone knew how to see through masks Kuroba Kaito did.

The magician yawned starting to feel the symptoms of sleep deprivation, "Yeah. That's the reason why. Though he did learn to appreciate children during the case. So some good came from it..."

"Well then that's alright."

Silence over took them both as they disgusted what they had learned about each other. Something told Kaito that the little kid had produced a better analysis then he had. But how he still wasn't sure...

And why did he feel like he had just gone through a cross examination?

* * *

Kudo entered finding magician and child deep in thought.

"Interesting discussion?"

Both individuals jumped and Kudo couldn't help but feeling a bit proud for seeing Kaito surprised not once, but twice in one night.

"Uh huh! Kuroba-san is very nice!"

"That's good. What about you Kaito?" his eyes sparkled with mischief to the somewhat frazzled thief.

"She's very sweet. We had a nice discussion didn't we Sei-chan?"

"Uh huh!" said the little girl.

The looks on both figures faces; however, gave Shinichi the impression that now might be a good time to go back into hiding. _Mabye it wasn't such a __good idea sticking those two alone in the room._

"Well Sei here's your water. You better drink it and get back into bed! You have school in the morning."

The little girl gave a nod , "Alright Kudo-san! It was nice meeting you Kuroba-san! Good night!" she waved and scrambled out of the room. Footsteps echoing down the hall.

Both men waited a few minutes and finally Kaito checked the door, "She's gone."

"And?"

"Thank you so much for leaving me alone in the room with another scary chibi. Do you know exactly how unsettling that is?"

"I'm taking care of her remember?"

"Still..." Kaito yawned loudly, "Not to mention I'm exhausted. Can you at least wait until its day next time?"

"Fine."

"And if you could at least -"

"Kuroba could you please stop complaining and tell me what you found out?" Kudo said impatiently.

"I think you might be right. She does act quite a bit like you and Haibara did as shrunken chibis. She even has some of the tendency's Ran does. While we were talking I noticed a few of the same movements and such. I should know since I had to act as her that one time-"

"I still haven't forgiven you for that..." said Shinichi glowering.

"Yeah. Yeah.. Odd though, I got the impression she recognized my name."

"I did too." said Kudo thoughtfully. "Did you ever meet Ran?"

"No. Well not as myself. That's what's odd. I'm wondering if she met Aoko after we left." He yawned again, "Look Kudo, I'll write down everything else down for you and send it later, right now I'm exhausted."

"Alright. Go home and get some rest. Didn't you send out another heist note for tomorrow?"

The thief, "Alright. Then I'll see you later." He began to head towards the window, but instead he stopped and looked back at the detective, "Oh and Kudo? I wouldn't wait too long this time. If you think its her I'd ask. You might've been given a second chance."

Shinichi sighed, "Mabye... Thanks Kaito."

"Its fine. Don't breakdown alright? See ya later?"

"Yeah. Good night."

"Night!"

And like that the man disappeared back out the window into the night, leaving Shinichi Kudo to think about what he had just learned.

* * *

AN: I still feel like its a filler chappy, for some reason its really hard to write Kaito talking to a little kid... don't ask me why.. 

Reviews (The real reason this story continues to get written ):

**Sadie Janelle:** (g) hehe sorry I made you wait so long! I'm really glad your enjoying it that much! Thanks muchlies!

**Lady Mirror:** LOL hope the essay went alright. Sorry.. this update took forever! XD But I had no idea about all those interesting poisons (chortles) I'm glad the conversation sound went alright I tried to make it sound as IC as possible.

**WackyIdioticTable**: Teehee hee I'm glad the banter played off so well. Yeah I know I need to be more careful about those words.. I try...

**Clamowamo:** Yeah! My Banter worked! (dances) It makes me happy that you liked the banter, cuz I love Kaito banter too Thank you! I'm happy you liked it! (and hey writing reviews at three am is the best time to write them!)

**Aikachi:** That was my hope. This one was kinda a continuation of that train of thought. Hope it worked as well!

**Silver Sky Magician**: (g) Its alright! Thanks for reading though! Its good to know people enjoy the story enough to keep reading it and reviewing!

**Kawaii Rinchan:** Thats alright! Glad you liked this chappy! Thanks for stopping in and reviewing! Glad you liked it!

**Amaya Hanyou:** (giggles) I take it you were pleased with this chappy then? Yeah!

**Magicbulletgirl:** Oooooh! Thank you! That makes me very happy (blush)

**Yume-chan**: heheh we'll see. Kudo's still trying to puzzle out what he's gonna do. And I just couldn't leave out Kaito.. he was begging to be written in.

**YumeTakato:** LOL glad ya liked the idea! Heres the update!

**Mysterious:** (blushes tenfold) Oh thank you. I'll get to the romance (winks) And I try to extend my chappys but I usually just end them when I feel they need to end. Glad you like it that much! Thank you!

**Xeno**: (g) mabye. I've got some plans worked out on what Shinichi might do. Though I don't know how long thats gonna take -- (whaps her ebil muse which can go on strike without notice) Glad you're enjoying it so far though!

**Perfect:** I tried! Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**Gohansfan**: Yeah you like my chappy length! (dances) And I'm glad you think i'm IC! Its one of my major worries!

**Snickerer:** (giggles) Well It makes me very happy you'd like my story that much. Thank you for all the wonderful thoughts! Really makes me happy Hope you enjoyed this chappy! And I'm very glad you liked the dialogue, I tend to write that way a lot and Its good to know the style works. Thank you!

**No one in particular:** Hehe now we don't want you to do that! Here you go! Next chappys up!

Thank you all who review and read. It really makes my day when I open my inbox and find all your sweet comments!


	6. Of Poison and Science

A/N: Mmm... I swear I really had been trying to update this story for ages. I have some later chapters but these just didn't want to come out- I'm sorry its not longer except I felt it needed to end where I had it- and if you waited for me to try to extend it another 2000 or so words it would have taken even longer. I also would have liked to have had this chapter up at the end of june, except due to extenuating circumstances in rl I haven't had "my" computer available to upload stuff since later june and all during june I was too busy to actually sit down and work on any of this... As for why it didn't get updated a year ago... erm... heh?  
However I will try to finish writing the fic, and "hopefully" it won't take a full year this time.

On another note: I'd like to thank all my reviewers, honestly I don't know if I would have ever actually gotten back to the fic if it wasn't for the few people who every now and then would send reviews making me go "wow... and I haven't updated in forever... now I feel guilty" honestly your comments and words are very much appreciated and thats one reason this chappy actually got up XD

Now for the... **Disclaimer:** Nope... not mine... if they were I wouldn't be a broke penniless poor college student struggling to become an actor...

**Chapter 6: **Of Poison and Science

He had been feeling better- after attempting to get some much needed sleep even if it was in the form of the couch across from his desk. The only thing that mattered to Shinichi was that it was indeed actual sleep. Nice dreamless dark sleep-

Which was precisely why he wasn't quite so kind when the phone rang at the break of dawn awaking him in the middle of the nice sleep four cycle and making him wonder what happened to a good nights rest.

It was a relief; however, that even after only a couple hours of sleep he actually felt just the normal irritability of being forced to wake up before he wished to- something that he hadn't had since the first day he met Sei.

So he managed a somewhat muffled, "Mosh' Moshi-" before he heard someone else let loose on the other end of the line.

"Kudo it's APTX"

Funny how three little words can reaaaalllly make someone's morning. Can also wake someone up in a flash-

"Eh? Wha- Haibara?"

"Of course." came the young woman's reply. She was still in her early adolescent years after all, but with that tone it was hard to tell such an age. "However the issue here Kudo is the fact they've apparently reappeared again after several years-" there was a definite hint of anxiety. "Also the fact that the APTX used wasn't the same strain from our times- apparently whoever is left and organizing this new occurrence also had someone do their research-"

He felt his heart sink, "And-?"

"For one it does its job. In cases such as yours and mine, there is a chance of survival- however I'm not sure the effects. It has a similar reaction to the system simply twice the strength. In all likelihood if it had been that we'd taken at the time we may not have survived simply to the shock to the systems as the age we would have ended up would have been closer to two or three. The bodies of younger children couldn't handle the strain- and unlike the heart of a healthy seven year old I'm afraid a toddler would instead die. Even with a strong immune system chances are the average person would be killed immediately by the effects- there's also changes added that make the poison more likely to finish the job in any case." Her voice sounded soft and nervous at the end. "Whoever worked with it did their work well and had quite a good back ground in their research-"

Shinichi swallowed. Why he didn't care too much about how the new drug worked per-say, this did confirm some of his suspicions and answer more then a few questions; however, something else tugged at his mind, "Finish the job? What do you mean?"

There was a long sigh, "It attaches similar to a virus- with time and untreated it could lead to making the patient ill and with time die. Treated they should be fine- unfortunately for most they wouldn't realize what was wrong until it was too late- appearing as a normal fever I imagine and then turning deadly."

"….And your conclusion?"

"Any victim would need an antidote at some point- however at the moment I'm not quite sure the dosage I gave to have you turned back would work- for that matter I'm not sure it would work more then a month at most since from what I've examined the system simply burns out the attempts to cure it with ease. " There was a long silence from the scientists end and suddenly a very calm, "Why?"

"Ah- Well… er.. Nothing. Speculation." said Kudo feeling sweat build on his brow on the other end of the line, it was to his disadvantage the girl knew him too well.

"Kudo. What happened this time? I saw you when you dropped off these findings so you can't very well tell me you got yourself shrunk again-" her voice sounded quite dry- "Though if you have somehow since the last time I saw you, well frankly you can stay that way this time. On the other hand perhaps you're picking up traits from your mother- Kudo really these aren't the fountain of youth-"

"Haibara" he growled causing her to snort.

"Fine. First though- why?"

"Er-"

"Kudo tell me or I'll call up Kuroba and see if he knows- I heard he was back in town surely he has some semblance of sense-"

"Oh fine" Shinichi sighed. "I found this kid-"

"You found a kid?"

"Yes"

"………." he could swear there was a snicker on the other end and decided to cut her off before he was met with another snide comment. "Yes I know. Kudo Touchan… haha- the point is Haibara she was with the man who had the APTX in him- and well… this sounds ridiculous but I think…"

"She's actually an adult?"

"She's Ran-"

And silence. He was getting use to that lately- of course he thought he was going a touch insane so he wasn't that surprised either. "She's Ran-" repeated the scientist calmly. "Kudo I thought you were one to believe in fate as much as me? And you know very well I don't hold that-"

He cut her off with a shake of his head even if she couldn't see it "Personally? I have no idea what to think- however even with every alibi possible I still think so… Kuroba does too for that matter- There's this uncanny the resemblance and frankly with all the time I spent as Conan I'm even willing to believe it, unlikely or no."

"You think she's Ran. . ." the disbelief remained in the scientist's voice as she repeated the words slowly. "No. Correction. She is Ran. You have no doubt about this. Kudo if you managed to shrink your girlfriend then that's your issue. I do however believe perhaps you should come in and see if I can't give you something to help you stop hallucinating."

"Haibara!" He was starting to whine. Shinichi whining was a bad sign. "You don't get it! I mean- she's got all of her mannerisms. She has a tendency to do the same thing you and I did whenever we knew too much, and pulled on our innocent faces. She's even wearing glasses!"

"Lots of children wear glasses. . ."

"I checked these. Just in case you know? They're lenses were popped out- when I asked her about them she came up with some excuse about her mother dying and what not- She also never takes them off."

"Childhood trauma- you here about it all the time. Most use something like a blanket or imaginary friends-"

"I also figured out that it may not even be that far fetched- I spent half the night working on the last bits of the theory." He added quickly. It'd taken a while but he'd managed to work it out. In all practicality it was still a fairly good ways out there, but at the moment it looked like there was a strong possibility of it working.

"I'm listening" said the scientist calmly. He could tell she was still doubtful, but then he couldn't blame her for that.

"Ran went off to study law correct? Except Haibara- think about it. I ended up giving her quite a few hints about the organization, and I also remind you that they had crossed paths with her and her father on several occasions. I also point out that she and Jodie were both quite close even in high school. From what I gather about this man who was killed, he could easily have been connected to the FBI or the Organization, and Ran being Ran might've gone to America for just that reason and perhaps at the same time hoping to get some word on me."

"Is someone being a little conceited?" Answered the dry voice on the other line.

"I'm just pointing out how Ran thinks. You know she watches out for those she cares about, and she's also been raised around detectives. If that were the situation; however, is it not completely possible that she crossed paths with them? And I remind you she's athletic and strong-willed which both would mean she'd have a good chance at surviving APTX if she was poisoned," He felt calmer now that he had his theory out. Hearing it aloud it also sounded more then just reasonable, and combined with everything else, "You have to admit it does work out."

"Alright I see the picture Kudo. Now I just want to know, why haven't you asked her flat out?" She said pointedly. "Cornered her like one of your little cases and done your whole "truth" schpeal hmm?"

"Well until last night I wasn't sure." He pointed out. "Kuroba stopped by and kinda cemented some facts I was still debating with. Technically I could now- but-"

"But?"

"Well. I never exactly _told _Ran the truth. I mean. I was going to, but when I left as Conan and broke contact with her, and then she left for America and I got back my body, but by then it didn't seem fair to Ran so-"

"So basically your scared of a what? Third grader?"

"Haibara!"

"That's what your telling me at the moment at least."

"Its not just that…" he pointed out. "Why wouldn't she tell me? If she really was Ran? All I can come up with is the same reason I didn't? But that can't be it because she'd realize I was Conan and would have dealt with these people."

"Revenge?"

Shinichi sighed, "Maybe at first, but a month? Ran isn't that type, and it wouldn't make sense since I could help her out if I knew. She'd also be more treacherous if that was the case- and she hasn't been."

He could nearly hear the wheels in the girl's head moving when she spoke up again, "What if she thought you didn't want to get involved? It's already dangerous correct? Well what if she thought you were happy enough without her, and didn't want or need the complications? And since she thought you didn't want to see her again-"

"But Haibara that's-"

"Just what Mouri would think. I remind you that you did take off without so much as a word, and she already had so many suspicions. I think Kudo that may be precisely why she may be doing what she is, not to mention I'm sure there's a certain satisfaction at seeing you squirm. It could be she even wants to see if you'll realize it, I do have to point out that you're more then intelligent enough to work out the problem if that's the case."

The worse part was it did make sense, and that last little puzzle piece clicked.

"I think you just finished the last bit of the puzzle…" he let out a sigh. "Ran's going to kill me- Thanks Haibara." He was nearly ready to go then remembered, "Wait. You said this poison was-"

"I wondered how long it would take you to realize that." He could hear a reluctant sigh from her line, "Alright. We'll let her have one of the other antidotes, and see how long that holds her over. After that I'll take a blood sample and we can do. I should be able to work around the other poison; however, Kudo?"

He felt relief flood over him but frowned at her tone, "Yes?"

"You have to get her permission first- and make sure its Ran. I refuse to give something like that to someone unless they know exactly what they're taking, are willing to take it, and I know who they really are first. Once you've done that I'll have something made up, and we can see what we can do. Understand?"

Shinichi groaned slightly. He'd been expecting that- but it didn't mean he liked it. "Alright. I'll figure out something and then stop by deal?"

"I wouldn't wait too long Kudo."

"I won't. You just do your part and I'll do mine. Thanks again Haibara."

"Mm. Bye Kudo." There was a click and he heard the line go dead. He scowled a little, not nearly as pleased with that conversation as he had hoped when it had first started off. Not to mention he now had to actually test his theory- and in the long run Shinichi would rather face half the org rather then go up against the wrath of Ran.

Even if she was in pint sized form.

Nope. Definitely not his day.

_A/N: I didn't turn out at all how I expected... ended up taking another of those phone turns- since Sei wasn't wanting to cooperate... but meh- Again sorry about the massive delays _


	7. Starting with the End

Saying it has been forever is an understatement obviously, but here you go. The next chapter. It took me forever to write… and I'm not promising its perfect.. But it's a chapter, and now that this is out of the way maybe I can get along with the story again. It's not on hiatus… I'm just very busy and it has been a _long _time since I've written Shinichi/Ran-- so I struggle a bit.

So here you go~

For all you reviewers who have been reading, and rereading, and bugging me and begging me and who are keeping this fic alive (because I would have in likelihood stopped it completely if it wasn't for all of your comments) This is for you

Disclaimer: I don't own them still… Whodya thunk?

"So I was talking with the scientist friend of mine who made a drug. Did you know it slowly kills its victims after shrinking them? You wouldn't know anyone whose taken this recently would you?"

"….So I was thinking… Ran… What if I had the antidote?"

"You know Ran… Torturing me is all well and good but--"

"So Sei… You remember that girl I knew?"

"…I know who you are so stop with the act-"

He went over the conversations again and again in his head as he tried to figure out how the hell he was going to get Ran to confess.

In the end it took him until the weekend to both formulate the rest of his plan, and gather the courage to face her. He knew she probably was well aware he had caught on by this point, for that matter it was pretty hard not to have noticed, but then he probably deserved every bit of torture he was receiving.

He figured he was going through purgatory, and wasn't sure if he was going to get some sort of heaven or hell by the time he'd fought his way through it. Either way he was well aware that he'd never live "Tousan Kudo" down again.

He was already dressed and making breakfast when "Sei" came down the stairs. He turned to the girl and smiled not letting on anything he planned for today. That many years as Conan had taught him something at least, and he could put on quite a nice mask if necessary.

"Morning!" he said setting down a plate for her. "I thought we'd go out today, the weatherman said it was going to be nice and I heard they were having a special opening at one of the gardens in the park downtown. What do you say?"

Sei bounced to her seat at the table with a wide grin on her face, "That sounds fun Kudo nii-san! I didn't know you liked gardens."

He grinned back at her with something akin to the look he gave out as Conan, "Mmm they're fun every now and then, especially this season. They have a beautiful collection of orchids…" the last bit was added as an afterthought, although he watched as the girl shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Oh.. Yeah… they're umm…. Pretty…." she said going on to stuff her mouth with food in an attempt to ward off conversation. Shinichi left her alone and went back to making sure he had everything set up for that afternoon.

"I'll be right back Sei-chan."

She nodded and he dodged to the side room to make one last call to Ai, making sure she'd have the antidote ready within the next couple days and see if she'd come up with any last minute problems. Then a quick call to Kuroba to make sure he hadn't seen any further interaction.

"…your certain there wasn't anything around? I know you said you talked to Akai, but I just wanted to reconfirm that I won't have us both tossed into the trunk of a black Porsche by doing this."

"I checked that area out. No hide and hair of them, and I'll try to see if I can stop by later in the vicinity. Don't worry I won't eavesdrop, but believe me the last thing I need is you two taken hostages and then having to bail you both out.."

"Thanks Kuroba."

"Just worry about getting chibi girl there back to normal size. If I have to face her again like that I might end up blabbing more than I want to. The only thing worse than a woman, is a woman who can look up at you with the innocence of a five year old and still probably beat you at karate."

Shinichi's laugh was genuine although he secretly agreed with the thief, "Thus the precautions. Who knows- After confessing today I might need you to come and pick up what's left of me anyway."

Shinichi heard the thief chuckle and a moment later the man hang up. Shinichi took one last deep breath and went back to face the chibi.

…He'd really have to ask her how on earth she managed with Conan so long, and not go crazy.

That was if he even survived…

-.-.-.--.-.-

It was much later that they found them in the park having just come from a nice meal of sukiyaki and mochi. Thus far he'd managed to ignore the subject on hand, and go on like it was a normal day. They were walking towards the gardens when he looked down at her and said softly, "Hey, would it be alright if we took a detour before we went to the opening. There's a nice place over here that's on the way I want to stop by if you don't mind."

The little girl shook her head enthusiastically and he smiled, "Thanks."

"I don't mind at all Kudo-san! It's all pretty anyway. I like it here!" She was smiling up at him again and he had to smile back.

"That's good… I think you'll like it too. This is that orchid section I told you about this morning. They should be in bloom right now as a matter of fact…" He kept a hold on her hand, but felt it stiffen slightly in his hold.

She didn't say anything initially but as they grew closer to the clearing she asked softly, "Kudo nii-san?"

"Wait…" he told her just as quietly.

Neither of them spoke until they got away from the trail to the clearing. Sei didn't look up and Shinichi took one last glance around the perimeters to check that nobody could over hear. He saw a few couples and friends playing together a distance away, but they were being loud enough to drown out what they might say.

Ignoring "Sei" for the moment he looked at one of the orchids planted along the wall, "You know. I found this place years ago with a friend of mine. She loved seeing them in full bloom, and a whole garden just like it had been planted for her, but we couldn't find it again. I found it again but by then too much time had passed and she'd already left for college… It wasn't quite the same."

The girl didn't say a word and Shinichi turned slightly to look at her, "What do you think of it?"

She smiled weakly up at him; her eyes not quite reaching his, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is…" he let out a long sigh and inhaled the sent of the flowers. "You know that was my one regret. Not being able to tell her exactly how beautiful she was. Why did I ever let her leave? I figured it was the sure fire way that she would be safer. Out of the way from idiot detectives that could get her killed. I knew quite well she could handle the world, but I also thought the only way I could protect her completely was by keeping her away. I guess the only other regret I had was not being able to tell her that I…" He kept his back turned to the whole time not trusting himself to actually look at her while he spoke.

This was one deduction that he couldn't look the subject in the face while talking. He could hear her breath catch and then…

"Shinichi-"

It was enough to make him turn and face her, even walk to her as he saw she had tears trapped behind her eyes. He gave her a smile, "It's alright Ran. I know…"

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, and he noticed she almost had a look of shame on her face, something he was positive he'd never seen on her-- and only once when she was that little, and that had been caused by her parents splitting not her.

"Don't be stupid. I deserved it quite completely. You should know that you did have me fooled for quite a while too," she looked at him skeptically and he rubbed the back of his head with a laugh, "Alright I guess it was mostly because I couldn't figure out if I really did want you to be "Ran" or the thought horrified me too much to even consider it… You can thank Kuroba for finally knocking sense into me." He felt himself grin and he felt better as she gave a slight laugh and hiccupped. He went to sit down across from her, and she looked away again.

Her voice quivered as the words started pouring out, "…I- I knew I should have told you immediately. I mean I didn't know you were going to show up and I didn't think Megure knew anything, so I prepared my story in advance… But when you came I… I should have told you… I just-" his eyes didn't leave her face as she turned back towards him, "I was scared Shi-- Shinichi. I mean I knew it was the same group, but you'd managed to get yourself out of it for so long I didn't think it was fair to drag you back in."

His eyebrows darted up as he chuckled at the girl, "And obviously I'm not going to catch on that you're Ran."

She blushed, "You weren't suppose to. What were the chances I'd have the same poison that shrunk you? And the poison worked differently too… I was shrunk more than ten years."

"And you look _nothing_ like the little girl I played with as a kid…" his voice was thick was sarcasm as he grinned at her.

"I had glasses!"

"The idea which you stole from me!"

"Well its not like I haven't had practice!" she said scowling up at him, and looking very little like the child he'd been playing at hours before. "You know, what with raising a fake child myself for all that time." She crossed her arms in a far more childlike pout, "I even had a valid excuse as to why I was wearing them."

He looked down at her "serious " face… which by now looked completely ridiculous on a child. Finally be began laughing and found that he couldn't stop even when he received a kick for it.

"Stop it Shinichi!"

"I… I can't…" he said laughing. "Its just so… so ridiculous…"

"….It is not! It's…" she found a giggle bursting from her lips too though. "Oh… I suppose it is…"

He got out his laughter before looking at her and brushing back a lock of her hair, more the way a brother might then he would have should it have been _his _Ran… but even now she was still eight speaking of, "So now the question is… do you want to work on getting yourself un-shrunk?" He grinned at her, "Unless your enjoying reliving your childhood a little too much."

"Oh _kami!_" she said shaking her head, "No… Honestly if I wasn't so worried about the men after me I'd probably have asked you for the cure from day one. How did you get yourself un-shrunk? I can't imagine you chose to stay that long too--"

"Gah… no. I didn't even consider staying as Conan. I didn't have a choice either… it took Haibara-- you remember the little girl you knew yeah?" Ran nodded eyes wide. Shinichi looked around making sure no one overheard again, but no one had come any closer, "She was the one who made the poison. She tried to kill herself after they killed her sister Akemi, but ended up getting shrunk as well. She was the one who found the cure for me."

"Oh.. I suspected some, but I was never positive. I was able to get some of your case files, but I didn't really think to go into Ai-chan."

He chuckled, "Its fine. Anyway she's working on a cure for you-- it might not work since whatever they gave you seems to be slightly different strand they've experimented with, which should explain the age difference. She wants to start with the basic antidote and see how long it lasts, what it does, and then build off that. You should have at least three or four days, maybe as long as a week--" it had been hopeful to him, but then when he was Conan he never got more than three days or so.

"Like a fairy tale," she said with a smile, "Sunset on the third day I'll turn back into Sei-chan yeah?"

He'd never thought of it like that, of course it would be Ran to think of APTX like some sort of magical spell… He wondered what she'd think if he mentioned the other part of this new drug… Although he wouldn't bother telling her that part just yet, no point in worrying her needlessly without knowing for sure.

"Yeah… I suppose it is… Something always went wrong whenever I changed though…"

"Because you're a mystery _otaku _and body magnet-" she said with a grin. "You wouldn't be Shinichi if you weren't…" Bright blue eyes beamed up at him and Shinichi felt a little leap of hope jump up in the way she looked up at him.

She let out a long sigh and brushing herself off looked back towards him and shyly took his hand, "Well I suppose you should take me to go see Ai-chan and see about an antidote hmmm?"


End file.
